Remember The Time
by lolchick9
Summary: someone has come back from jjs past...REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE UPDATING...plz and thx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He looked at her through the glass window of the BAU. When he saw the rush of blonde hair rush pass each desk handing out files he felt sick to his stomach. His nose flared and he had to fight himself not to walk right into the office and do something that he would probably regret. Today was not the day to do it he told himself. In due time. He felt some pain in the palm of his hand and he noticed that he was balling his fists so hard that his nails began to cut into his flesh. He let out a deep breath and forced himself to walk away. Today was not the day to kill Jennifer Jjareau.

JJ left the BAU that day feeling exceptionally good. The team had saved two victims, and had the unsub in custoday. She was in the car and needed to stop by the gas station before her car stopped and left her stranded. She had barely made it to the gas station when the gas light popped on. She silently celebrated her minor victory. I've got to do better she thought. JJ went into the gas station and paid for her gas and was soon on her way.

He watched her from a far in his rusted old pick up truck. God she thought she was so innocent , he knew she did. He would soon take that ignorance away from her. He hoped his little plan worked out for the best. Until then he would just have to wait. Damn he thought as he punched the steering wheel.

JJ started to feel something was wrong with her car. It jerked and sputtered until it came to a stop. This can not be happening she said out loud. She ran her fingers through her hair and laid her head down on the steering wheel. All she wanted to do was get home, lay in her bed, and drift off to sleep. After five long minutes of laying there she reached for her cell phone. She switched it on and it shut right off. It was dead. She rolled her eyes, could her night get any worse?

He saw that his plan was working he laughed to himself. She has absolutely no knowledge about cars. All he had to do was drive right up and she would come crawling, piece of cake. He started his engine and headed her way.

JJ could see a car, or was it a truck coming. She didn't know, she would see when it came closer. As it approached she could now see that it was a truck, a pick-up truck at that. A thankful smile crepped across her face. Maybe the driver would see her car pulled over and stop. She was wrong. The man who was the driver looked right at her and kept driving. She couldn't believe it. JJ got out of her car and yelled down the street for him to come back. The truck slowed to a stop and then reversed. She let out a sigh of relief.

He knew she would do that. She was desperate of course she would. She still needed him, she always will. He reversed and pulled up to her. She looked into the window and started talking a mile a minute. He put his hand up to silently hush her. Then he slowly got out of he truck.

JJ finally got her point across to the driver of the truck. Her car had just simply stopped. So can you help she asked him. JJ had noticed his glare as soon as he got out of the car. Why did he seem so angry. Despite the angry look on his face she forced herself to keep a smile on her face. He took several steps closer to her and she backed up. A weird smile crepped across his face and she suddenly regretted stopping his truck. He was so close to her face that she could smell his sour breath when he said "yes ma'am I believe I can" She flinched a little when he brought his hand up, but soon realized he was only reaching behind her toward the hood of the car. She forced a nervous smile and side stepped to gain some personal space back. He had to get inside of the car do something he told her. He was done with the car in the matter of two minutes. JJ was grateful for that. She asked him how much did she owe him and he simply waved her off and said it was on the house. JJ got in her car and breathed a sigh of relief. Tonight had been very interesting she thought.

He was so happy that his plan worked to his advantage. He was glad that he had rigged the engine to slowly shut off. He laughed a horrible haunted laugh. He was ecstatic that he had got the chance to make a copy of her house key imprint. He would go right to a store and get her key made. This was all the easy part, he couldn't wait 'til the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: if you want more chapters, review and tell me please otherwise *shrugs* lol

Chapter 2:

JJ drove home that night thinking that something was not right about the mechanic that worked on her car. She quickly shook the feeling off. Nothing mattered now, her car was fixed and she was heading home to her husband, son, and loving bed. Tomorrow would be a fresh start.

He sat in his truck and watched her drive off. Watching her tail-lights fading into the night pissed him off. She didn't remember him he thought. Somewhere in his mind he already knew that she wouldn't remember him. Thats okay though because he would soon make her remember. "shes fucking getting away" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The veins in his forehead bulged against his skin "She always fucking gets away" he whispered. He then let the tears roll down. He sat there for a very long time until he mustered up the strength to pull off and drive home. He had a lot of work to do.

…...

The whole team was in the BAU's office except for JJ. She was almost half an hour late. The team started to get worried, JJ was almost never late. Emily tried her cell one more time. Just then JJ rushed through the doors with files spilling everywhere looking uncoordinated. "I'm so sorry guys" She said sounding out of breath. "its okay lets just get started on the case briefing" said hotch. Pretty soon they were back on track and headed to Roanoke. JJ started to fall asleep 10 minutes after the teams truck pulled off. "are you okay?" Emily asked jj concerned written all over her face. JJ answered without opening her eyes "yeah, I just didn't get any sleep last night. Henry was up all night refusing to go to sleep because of the monsters" She held up her hands in makeshift quotation marks when she said the word monsters. Emily laughed "oh hes in _that_ stage" "yes he is, and not to mention my car broke down late last night." JJ said repositioning herself so that her head lay on the window. "oh really?" Emily turned around from her seat in the passenger side. "yup, it was the perfect scary movie scene" JJ said as she sat up convinced that she wouldn't get any sleep today. Emily chuckled and looked out the window as Morgan pulled into Roanoke's local police station.

He made sure that the little bastard and his father were long gone before he walked into the house. The house wasn't junky, but lived in. The bastard boys toys were on the floor and table. A bowl full of milk and one cheerio floating on top sat on the table from his breakfast that morning. His anger was building. How dare they act like the perfect family. He pushed a lamp to the floor and enjoyed the crashing sound it made. His blood felt like it was boiling. Just standing in their housed pissed him off big time. He let out a horrifying scream of anger. He picked their flat screen television up and threw it to the ground. His big combat boots began stomping the screen into tiny pieces. He didn't stop until he was almost completely out of breath. He did the entire living room the same. He went into JJ and Wills bedroom and slashed every family picture that he saw with the hunting knife that he always kept in his pocket. He flipped their bed over, and destroyed everything in site. They were not the perfect family.

JJ came home and was shocked at what she saw. She didn't notice the mess. no. She noticed the word "_remember_". It was written in huge letters on her wall, in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

JJ couldnt believe what she was seeing. who could do this? what did this mean? what did they want? so many questions came through her head. She was so confused. just then she heard the lock of Wills car. She couldnt let them see the house like tthis it would only scare Henry and worry Will. She ran out of the house to greet them at the door. "hi sweetie" she said as she bent down and hugged Henry. "did you have fun at shool today?" she asked still kneeling. "yeah!" Henry answered as he jumped up and down."whats wrong" Will interrupted, worry written all over his face. JJ looked up at Will wth red eyes trying to force a smile. "nothing, why do you a-" before she could finish her last word Will already knew she was lying. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He and JJ has that in common. Oh who was she kidding she could never lie to Will she thought. , someone broke into the house." JJ admitted. "seriously? what did they take?" Will asked walking up to the house. JJ put a hand on his chest to stop him from going in. "from the looks of it, nothing" Will looked confused. "so whats the big deal, we'll just get a better alarm system." "this was personal" JJ said wth her arms folded and head down.

He watched them from afar. Seeing the shocked look on her face when she entered the house was priceless. He wished that he could see it again. Now he sat there and watched their perfect little family start to unravel. He loved everey mi nte of it.

After JJ explained what she saw to Will, she called the team. They would help her decide what to do. As soon as they heard the news they were on their way. They arrived at te crime scene in no time. " are you guys okay." morgan asked as he hopped out of the drivers seat of the truck. JJ gave a ppathetic laugh "of course". "so do you know of anyone who could have done this?" Hotch asked as he walked up. ,"ive been trying to think of someone, anyone who ccould have done this and im still coming up blank." JJ responded. After a few hours of assessing the crime scene the team agreed that it would be best for the family to stay at a hotel for the night. They did just that.

He heard every word that they said. What hotel they'll be staying at, what floor, even which room. They were bringing the bastard with them, thats gonna be a problem he thought. He'll work through it. His plans always worked out.

JJ thought that she would take a quick shower while Henry and Will took a swim in the indoor pool. She needed to relax. She stayed in the shower for about 15 minutes longer than she had planned. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She couldnt help but scream when she saw the same word "remember" written on the bathroom mirror in the same liquid as before. Someone had followed them to the hotel. Who? Why? An employee heard JJs scream and knocked on the door of her room asking if she was okay. JJ scrambled for her clothes, but found out that they all had been ripped to shreds. She settled for one of the hotels towels and opened the door. "are you alight ma'am, other tenants said they heard screaming." Something about the employee seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she quickly brushed that feeling off. "i need you to call the police." Jj said with a shakey voice. The employee who had the nametag John seemed to be too lost at her lack of clothing and didnt quite hear what she hd said. JJ sshifted her feet and pulled the towel closer "i need you to call the police" she repeated this time with agression. He got the point and started running down the hall. JJ started to search for her cell phone, but couldnt find it anywhere. That bastard must've taken it she thought.

She was beautiful he thought a he ran down the hotel hallway. He hadnt noticed before. Jennifer Jareau was beautiful. Maybe he could start over with her, maybe not. He took the blonde wig and mustache he had on off and threw it in the trash. No police would be called, nope not today.

It seemed like hours had ppassed. Where the hell was the police JJ thought. She decided to use the room phone and call the police herself, explain her status and maybe they would come faster. She was right. They arrived within five minutes of her calling. They also contacted her team, and they were on their way. Will and Henry returned from the pool, "what the hell happened?" Will asked as he took in the scene. JJ looked aat Henrys scared expression and said " dont worry everythings ffine, to assure both of her boys. "Will i need to talk to you" Jj said excusing them from the room. "look i need you to take Henry and go somewhere, Jj said pleading Will with her eyes. "what? and lleave you here by yourself?" Will yelled. " i wot be alone i'll make sure one of my team is with me at all times" JJ already had thought this through. "i dont know" Will said "please just until this is over i'll feel much better if you two were out of harms way," JJ begged. "fine" Will let out a deep breath, "we'll beat my parents house" JJ ssmiled "good they'll love to see him" Will stared at Jj " come on ill be fine dont worry" Jj kissed him pationately. "i hope so" Will said. "oh and i booked your flights for tonight so you guys better get going." Wil turned to her "so you were gonna send us off?" Will joked. "yup to boarding school you go, ill send your things"

By time the team arrived the room was mostly clear. Henry and Will had already left and the police had their statements and was almost done cleaning. JJ still couldnt get her hands on some clothes and lucky for her the hotel room had no robes. She stood in tthe middle of the room clinching her towel. Emily walked up to her "i had some clothes sent here." "thanks" JJ said and nodded her head lost in thought. The other members of the team were getting what they could from the police. JJ leaned against the wall and started biting her bottom lip. Something she did when she tried not to cry. ,"why does it feel like this is just the beginning?" JJ asked no one in particular. Emily looked at her " because it is" JJ let the tears roll down onto her cheeks.

He sat in his house thinking about the sight of her, dripping fresh out of the shower trembling not from the cold, but from something he did. It was beautiful. It was just what he wanted. She must be scared of him. She should be scared of him. He let out another one of his evil menacing laughs and turned on a football game.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ Stepped Into Emilys apartment and Suddenly Felt Warn Out."im Gonna go straight To Bed." JJ Said. "Sure, Guest Room Is Down The Hall To Your Right " Emily Told Her. JJ Began Following Her Directions. " Hey JJ?" Emily Called After Her. JJ Turned Around. "Get Some Sleep" "I'll Try" Was All JJ Could Manage To Say. Before Getting Into Bed She Made Sure The Windows Were Locked. To Her Dismay She Fell Asleep AS Soon As Her Head Touched The Pillow. Emily Was Busy Getting Ready For Bed Also When She Received A Call From Hotch. "He Killed Someone" HOtch Said. "What?" Emily Asked. "He Killed An Employee At The Hotel And Stole His Uniform And Keys" "Oh My God This Is Getting Serious" Emily Said Shocked. "Dont TEll JJ JUst Yet" Hotch Said. "Didn't Plan To " Emily Said And Hung Up. She Went Through Files Until She Fell Asleep.

They Were Talking About Him, He Knew It. The Bitch With The Black Hair. He Heard Her Outside Of Her Apartment Door. He Was Gonna Wait Until The Right Moment To Go In. He Was Gonna Have Fun Tonight. He Waited A Few Minutes Until He Knew They Were Both Asleep. He Used The Key He Had Made For Her House To Open The Door. He Knew That Would Come In Handy. He Walked Into Emilys Room First, Careful Not To Wake Her. He Pulled Out The Bottle Of Chloroform And A Dirty Rag He Found On The Floor Of His Hhouse. He Nwver Got Around To Doing The Laundry. He Quickly Put The Rag Over Her Mouth And Nose Making Sure She Inhaled all Of The Toxins Of The Chloroform. She Hopped Up Screaming And Fighting. It Took All OF His will Power To Keep From Cracking Her Neck. Eventually She Stopped Fighting, The Chloroform Had Kicked In. She Lay Limp In Her Bed. He Decided To Drug Her Once More To Make Sure. Next Stop JJs Room.

JJ Woke Up To The Feeling That Someone Was With Her. She Closed Her Eyes Again When she saw no One In Front Of Her. "JJ" He WhIspered, She Screamed And Jumped Out Of Bed. She Ran To The Door But It Was Locked. She Screamed Even Louder. "remember Me Bitch?" He Asked. She Slowly Turned Around, He Wore A skii mask. Why Wasnt Emily Helping She ThougHt. "oh My God What Did You Do To her?" She Accidetly said Outloud. He Laughed Making Her jump. "come Here" Was All HE saId. Jj Stood There, Feet Frozen To The Floor. "come Here" He Screamed this time pulling Out A Gun. She Slowly Walked Toward Him A Tear falling with every Step she Took. He Grabbed her By The Waist and Pulled Her Toward Him. The Warmth of Her body Felt Good To him, He Hadnt Felt That In was Trembling And Couldnt say A Word. He then kissed Her Lips Hard, UnLoving. Jj Tried To step Back but He Pulled Her Hair and pulled Her closer The Kiss Deepened. She Tried To Resist But Stopped Cold When She Felt The gun Pushed Into Her Back. So she Closed Her eyes And took It. She Took His Tongue Going Inside Her Mouth. She Took The Sour Stinch OF His Breath. She Even Took the Pain That Came From The HE Had on her hair. The kiss Lasted a long tome. she Couldnt breathe. She Tried To wait for him To finish But he Didnt. He just Got Greedier. His Tongue Lapping Like A Dog on A Hot Summer DAy. She Kicked Him Between the Legs. As he Cried Out In Pain his Gun came Hard acrosS Her face. She Fell to the ground Touching The Spot Where he had hit her. It Was Bleeding. "I couldnt Breathe" she cried. after the Pain between his legs went away he started laughing "i Took your Breath Away Eh?" She Started up At Him. She Couldnt Believe he was laughing. She Inched Toward The Window. " Where You Going" He Asked. She Stopped. He Grabbed her By The Hair And Threw Ger Onto Tbe Bed. She CouldnT Believe THis Was Happening. He Began Scramnling To Unbutton his Shirt. She Kicked Him Again And Ran Toward The Window. Before She Could Get The Window Unlocked he hit Her In The Head With The Gun And She Passed OUt .

His Plan Worked, but it Had Some Wrongs In it. Maybe he got A little Carriedd awAy. on His Way out He Had To Drug The Other Bitch again She was Begnning TO wake up. He Tied JJ up And Put Her In The Trunk Of His Old TrUck. IF He was gonna Start ovee with Her he gonna Have To Train Her.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Review for more chapters

Ch.5

Emily woke up feeling horrible. She had had a nightmare that someone was in her room last night. It comes with the job she thought. Her head was pounding and she felt light headed. She decided to make some coffee before she woke JJ up. She checked her phone, there were three missed calls from Hotch. She called him back. " hey Hotch" Emily said. "you know what time it is?" was his response. Emily looked at the time on er phone. It was 1:11pm " oh! I had no idea, I just woke up" Emily said. " hows JJ" Emily walked toward her guest room and opened the door. "J J's gone" Emily said panicking.

The team was at Emily s apartment in o time. They quickly had Emily tested to see were there any trace of drugs in her system. She seemed to remember nothing. Garcia responded immediately with the test results. "chloroform" was all she said. The team looked at Emily "it wasn't a dream"

JJ woke up on a cold basement floor, hands and feet bound. As she remembered what happened she started crying. A faceless man had come into Emily's house and took her. Just then she heard feet coming down the basement stairs. He was still masked. She quickly quieted. "oh you're finally awake" he said. JJ said nothing. He smiled. "took quite a hit to the head there." Still she said nothing. He ran his finger across the gash that was on her forehead. She winced. He picked her up from where she was laying on the floor so that she was sitting. J's heart rate sped up. "yeah that's right, you should be scared, should be fearing for your fucking life" he whispered as he yanked her arm . Spit flew everywhere when he said those words. JJ was now looking around the room for escape routes. Not paying attention to anything he was saying. There were no windows. The only door was the one leading upstairs. She assumed that he would always lock it."hey!" he yelled as he smacked her in the back of her head, bringing her back to reality. " you hear me?" He asked. JJ turned around with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "What did I just say huh? Repeat it" JJ swallowed hard. She began looking around again hoping that somehow the answer would be written on the walls or something. "huh? What did I say huh?" he said as he thumped the open gash on her forehead. JJ said nothing "huh?" he said as he smacked her head harder. J's head was pounding. "I don't know" JJ whispered "she speaks!" he yelled "she fucking speaks" he said turning around as if he was talking to an audience. "you know what happens when wives lie to their husbands?" he asked. JJ looked up surprised at the terms that he used. " they get disciplined" he answered his own question. He smacked JJ in the face and she toppled over. Trying her best to scoot back with her hands and feet being bound, she began to cry silent tears. "you crying now?" Another blow came to the side of her face. She bit her bottom lip so hard to keep from crying that it started to bleed. He bent down in front of her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. just listen next time sweetie, that's what wives are supposed to do" he said as he cupped her chin and gave her a soft kiss. JJ knew that she wasn't going to leave this place any time soon

The team searched Emilys' guest room for as many clues as possible. From what they found, there was a struggle. JJ didn't leave in the middle of the night. "guys?" Reid said to the team. The team walked over to see what Reid had found. There was blood on the floor. Emily walked off. This was all her her fault she thought. She was supposed to be the one to protect her. "we'll test it to see whose it is" Reid said. "yeah its probably not JJ s it could be the unsubs'" Morgan added. "it doesn't matter !" Emily yelled. " The point is she is not here!" Emily then walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "its not your fault Emily" Hotch said as he walked up to her. " you were drugged, you couldn't do anything." "i just feel like I could have done something, anything to help her." Emily said with her back to Hotch. "you did all you could." Hotch said as he touched her shoulder to console. "yeah" was all Emily said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ sat on the cold basement floor for hours on end. She was so glad that she had sent Will and Henry away. If they were caught up in this she didn't know what she would do. She wished that she could talk to them. Just to hear one of their voices would mean so much to her right now. She started to remember the day that she and Henry were playing soccer in the yard. He woke her up so early she didn't even really feel like playing, but she did because she had promised him the day before. JJ laughed out loud at how Henry would kick the ball so wrong. If I want to see moments like that again I have to find a way out of this place she thought. JJ started trying to get the duct tape that bound er hands loose. He had put it so tight. The bastard. She started twisting and turning. No luck. She looked around for something that could possibly cut it. She found some trimmers in the corner by the wall. If only she could get over there. She started dragging herself by her forearms. She was almost there when she heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. She stopped cold. "aah I see you're trying to get to the trimmers right" He laughed. "so typical" JJ looked up at him " you're sick" "she said . " oh Im the sick one? I'm not the one that gets pleasure out of watching women and children die!"He said getting angry. JJ looked so confused. "what are you talking about?" JJ asked " shes so fucking innocent isn't she?" he asked no one. JJ stared puzzled. "you honestly don't remember me do you?" he asked. " how am I supposed to remember you? You have on a damn ski mask, you coward." JJ yelled. He pulled the ski mask off and grabbed her by the hair " now you remember bitch?" JJ couldn't believe it. It was Brent. Brent Potter. She remembered working on a case with him involved. His wife and son were murdered. What did he want with her? Seeming like he read her mind he answered " you watched my wife and son die and did nothing about it" He pushed her to the floor. She sat back up " No! That isn't what happened Brent your family was dead when my team got there" Brent began pacing the floor "your team? No agent Jareau you were there first one there you WATCHED them die you could have stopped him, but you didn't " " the man that killed your family was psychotic Brent, he killed your family, that's who you should be angry with" Brent started pacing the floor again. This couldn't be true he thought. Shes playing you. "when I walked into the room Brent, it was too late. I did what I could. I tried my best to help your wife, to keep her breathing Brent, but I couldn't there was too much blood." JJ said hoping he'd get the point. "You promised me!" he yelled "You promised me that they would be okay, that you would find them alive." JJ said nothing. There was nothing that she could say, he had his mind set. Brent calmed himself " but that's old news" he said. JJ noticed the dramatic change in his voice, she was so confused. " were gonna start over" he said with a smile.

She remembered how he had called her his wife before. Brent picked her up and walked her towards the trimmers. He began cutting the tape that bound her hands and feet. When he finished he pushed her towards the stairs "hurry up i'm hungry"

It had been a whole day since Emily had seen JJ. Her mind raced to what ifs. What if she was being hurt right now? What if she never came back? What if she never saw her again? "has anyone contacted Will?" Morgan asked. " I dont think we should contact him right now" Hotch answered "why?" Reid asked " he'll only slow us down, he would want to come and help get her back" Emily answered.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ was unsure of what it was that he wanted her to do. When she got to the top of the stairs she lingered. " Go!" Brent yelled. JJ started to walk toward what looked like a kitchen except this kitchen had tons of clothes, boxes, and other unknown things in it. When she was all the way inside of the kitchen she stood there. "What are you waiting for?" Brent asked " what do you want me to do?" she asked. " didn't you just hear me say that I was hungry? Or are you deaf?" He answered. JJ stared at him for a few moments. Brent came toward her, but before he could get to her she moved across the table and walked slowly toward the refrigerator. Scooting boxes out of her way as she did. She opened the refrigerator and was stunned by the smell. She moved her head away and looked at him. "i usually eat take out" he said looking slightly embarrassed. JJ turned toward the refrigerator again to see what she can possibly use to make breakfast. Or was it dinner time? She had no idea. She realized this and started to look out the windows, but they were boarded shut. All hope left her mind. luckily JJ found some eggs, sausage, and bread that seemed to be edible. As she gathered these items Brent sat down in the one chair that was free of litter. JJ moved toward the stove, it looked as if it hadn't been used in years. She assumed that it hadn't. She saw one pan that was in the sink and began washing it with the dirty towel that laid on the counter top. JJ began cracking the eggs and placing them into the pan. " it better be good" Brent said from behind her. It sounded like a threat. JJ wondered what the consequences were if this simple task wasn't completed correctly. Her hands began shaking involuntarily and the egg almost slipped out of her hand. Brent shook his head "you've gotta do better" he said while chuckling. JJ concentrated harder on scrambling the eggs. Pretty soon she added the sausage into the pan. JJ had not realized how hungry she was until she smelled the sausage. Her stomach screamed and scratched at her. How long was she there? How long has it been since she had eaten anything? The last thing was to toast the bread. When his breakfast or dinner was done she closed her eyes and did a little prayer. She grabbed a plate from the nearby drying rack and placed the food neatly onto it. She turned around slowly handed him the plate, and stepped back toward the counter to watch him as he ate it. Maybe she could get a head start to run if he hated it. Brent ate the food rather quickly. JJ was very thankful for that, it was a good sign. " no wonder why Will stays with you, you're a damned good cook." he said as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. JJ watched as he did this. "oh how rude of me, were you hungry?" he asked. JJ didn't respond, she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "if this is how you treated your wife I think she is glad to be in some place better." JJ regretted the words as soon as they slipped through her lips. They were only supposed to exist in her thoughts. His face went from smug to enraged in a millisecond. "sorry" she said as he pushed his chair back so hard that it fell over. "sorry" she repeated with tears welling up in her eyes. Why did she say it out loud. She started biting her bottom lip. He came over to her and grabbed her hair. She balled her fist up out of reflex. He brought her face by his and said " you are gonna learn to respect me, you hear me?" He pulled her hair harder on the last three words. JJ tried to pull away from him. "do you hear me?" he asked"yeah" she answered. That one word killed her everything. Killed her self confidence. Killed her hope. Killed her everything. "now go shower, you stink." he said as he pushed her to the floor.

It has been three whole days since JJ have gone missing. The team had nothing. They had no evidence what so ever . The blood splatter that was on the carpet was JJs . That was all they had. They had no idea of where to start looking, and they couldn't keep Will in the dark for too long. Emily was getting more and more nervous about finding JJ alive and healthy.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ stood in the bathroom at Brent house. He had told her that she stinks Maybe because he had her laying on a cold basement floor for days she thought. The bathroom was filthy. The bathtub had a dirt ring around it so thick that the only semi-white part on it was the outside . JJ knew that he was on the other side of the door listening, waiting on her to try and make an escape through the tiny window that was in the bathroom. If she even tried she couldn't fit through it. JJ went and turned on the water for the shower because she refused to take a bath in that. Maybe a hot shower would take her away from all of this if only for a minute or two. Her dreams were crushed. The water was so cold that it sent a shocking pain up her arm when she touched it. JJ assumed he already knew of this problem and was enjoying every minute of it. She turned and made sure that the bathroom door was locked and began taking her clothes off. She felt the cold of the water before she even stepped into the shower. It took her several tries to get into the freezing water. She hurried and grabbed the towel and body wash that he had given her before coming upstairs. She was not planning on staying in very long. She quickly washed her whole body and turned off the bone chattering water. When she stepped out of the shower she noticed a dry towel, shampoo, and conditioner that hadn't been there before. When did he come in? Did he see her naked? She thought. The thought of that made her shudder, but the thought of going back into the freezing water to lather rinse and repeat made her shiver more. JJ wrapped the towel around her and found a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. She brushed her teeth and headed for the door. Brent opened it and looked in. " you haven't used the shampoo" he said " the water is too cold" JJ responded. " use the damn shampoo, be grateful for things you have because they can easily be taken away." although JJ knew that there was a deeper meaning to this JJ said " okay take it away, I don't want it" Brent gave her a look and she quickly closed the door .JJ turned back on the water and stepped in once again. This time she shampooed and conditioned her hair. She also used this time to cry. This wasn't the panicky type of cry, but the cry that symbolized "what have I gotten myself into" She was crying really hard. After she was done washing her hair she stepped out. She looked into the mirror and what she saw scared her. Her lips were a sickly blue and the gash on her forehead looked infected. She looked around for some alcohol or peroxide but found none. She wrapped herself in the towel once again and opened the door. Once again he was there. He looked her over "you look nice" he said. "what am I supposed to wear, its not like I packed for this little vacation" JJ spat. Brent laughed "good sense of humor, your clothes are on the bed." JJ scooted passed him toward the room where he was pointing. There they were right where he said they were. She assumed that they were his wives. "i cant put those on." JJ declared. "sure you can" Brent said. "let me rephrase that, I wont put them on" JJ said bravely. Brent stared at JJ clearly confused. He laughed. JJ stared back still holding the towel. Five minutes later JJ stood in the bedroom alone and had on the clothes. She looked around the room. This was the only room that was remotely clean. She quickly went to one of the windows, and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She was locked in. She began searching for things, anything that would help her situation. She could barely think because she was so hungry and thirsty. She searched everywhere. Nothing. The last place to loo was the closet. She searched every pocket of every shirt, jacket shorts and pants. She finally found something. A cell phone. She thanked every god that was out there. She heard the floor boards squeak and hurried to check the battery and put the phone on silent. She stashed the phone in her bra. When Brent opened the door JJ was staring at a picture of Brent's family. "what you couldn't knock?" she asked. "its my house" Brent responded. He walked over and snatched the picture frame from JJS hand and sat it back down making sure it was perfectly positioned. "i got you some food" he stated. JJ was so glad to hear this news she didn't care what kind it was she was gonna eat it. "thanks"

JJ sat at the table eating a chicken salad while Brent sat in the living room drinking beer and watching a football game. Every few minutes JJ would hear him yell at the TV for a bogus play a team did. "i need to use the bathroom" JJ yelled loud enough so that he could hear her over the TV "who's stopping you" was his response. He knew that she wasn't going anywhere. There was no way out. The only door leading to the outside world was 10 feet away from him in the living room. JJ went to the upstairs bathroom. When she got inside she quietly locked the door. She pulled the phone out and checked the battery 80%. She quickly dialed Emily's number.

The team was working themselves into the ground trying to find JJ. None of them ever went home until their eyes were bloodshot red and they couldn't stay up. Especially Garcia. She spent hours on the computer looking into JJ's background , but found nothing. Emily was sitting in the break room thinking and drinking coffee when she heard her phone ring. She didn't feel like talking to anyone so she just let the phone go to voice mail. Her phone rang again this time she looked at the number it was an unknown number. Probably just some telemarketer. Again she let it go to voice mail. When her phone rang the third time she answered on the first ring. "hello" she said dryly. She heard JJ's voice on the other end. " Emily?" JJ was crying. "JJ! What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" Emily asked as she stood up shocked. She thought she would never hear her voice again. "i'm okay, you have to help me Emily" JJ said through sobs. " I will, just tell me where you are" Emily was starting to panic " I don't know! He has everything locked I cant get out!" JJ was sobbing harder now. "calm down JJ who is he? Who took you?" Emily didn't hear a response for a while "JJ!" Emily yelled. JJ was whispering now "wait I think hes coming" "who JJ? Who's coming?" Emily asked there was more silence then a loud noise. Emily didn't know what was going . "hello?" was the only thing Emily could think to say. JJ began screaming that she was sorry and the phone sounded like it was fumbling around. Emily's heart raced but she managed to stay on the phone. She heard a mans voice say "i told you that you were gonna learn to respect me" Still the only words that Emily could say was "Hello?" "why hello" the mans voice said. Emily finally spit out some words "wheres JJ" "oh shes here" he responded " I swear if you hurt her" Emily started "say goodbye to your little friend JJ" he interrupted "goodbye" JJ said. Then the dial tone came. Emily's heart broke when she heard those words. They sounded so permanent.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily rushed to find the team. She couldn't wait to tell them that she got into contact with JJ. "JJ called" she said to them as soon as she came through the door. They all turned around at once. "what?" Morgan spoke first. "what did she say?" Reid asked " thank god is she okay?" Garcia asked, a little relief danced across her face. "did she give you any helpful information?" Hotch asked. "no, she was interrupted" Emily said "but she did call and that tells us that she is still alive." " what do you mean she was interrupted?" Morgan stood up and asked. "a man came and took the phone from her" emily answered "how do you know that it was a man" Reid asked " he spoke to me." Everyone stared at Emily "what did he say?" Garcia asked "it was a simple hello." Emily rubbed her head out of frustration. "then he made JJ say goodbye." She added. "whoa what kind of goodbye was it?" Hotch suddenly became antsy. " It sounded permanent" The team all looked around, unsure of what to say next. "we have to hurry and find her" Reid broke the silence.

"you gonna learn one day" Brent said as he kicked JJ in her rib once again. She laid on the bathroom floor unable to move. She was holding her breath in intervals because it hurt to breathe. She knew he cracked a few of her ribs. "get up" he yelled. She tried to tell her body to move but it just wouldn't listen. " get the hell up!" he yelled even louder. JJ closed her eyes and attempted to move but she fell right back down. Brent grabbed her by the hair "you're pathetic" He slapped her across the face. "what did you tell them?" he asked JJ couldn't speak through the sobs. He kicked her one more time and she passed out. A few minutes later she woke up freezing. He had put her in the shower. He drug her out once her eyes fluttered open. "what did you tell them?" he repeated. Jjs lips were trembling from the cold and out of fear. "nothing" Another slap came to her face, this time drawing blood. "didn't I tell you about lying?" JJ could hardly see through her swollen eye so the next hit was a surprise. "i told her that I didnt know where I was" JJ said through shortened breaths. Brent smiled of course she didnt' know where she was. After a few more hits and kicks JJ finally passed out for good. Brent took a look at her bludgened body and for some reason he wasnt happy. He thought that when this day came he would do any and everything in his power to make JJ suffer. To make her feel the tiniest bit of pain. But seeing her this way only made him feel bad. Of course she called her team, any rational person would if they thought that their life was in danger. He decided that when she woke up he would give her a present because thats what husbands did.

JJ woke up In the room that Brent had once shared with his wife. Every part on her body hurt. She couldnt move. She made observations In her mind of what bruises she thought she had. A few broken ribs, busted lip, her ears were bleeding, gash on her cheek, and she had yet another gash on her head that woudnt stop bleeding. JJ lay there and bit her lip. How was she gonna get out of this alive? Just play along her conscience told her. About half an hour passed and she heard Brent knock on the door and entered without her response. "how are you feeling?" he asked her. JJ simply laid there. "ill get something for your bruises" he tried again. When JJ didnt respond he said " hey guess what I have a surprise for you" JJ turned toward him then because she thought what ever he had for her couldnt be good. Not at all. He left the room and came back. " close your eyes" he said. This didnt sound like an option so JJ did as was told. "open them" When JJ opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. Henry was standing in front of the door with traces of tears on his face. "dont hurt him" JJ ment to yell this but it came out sounding just above a whisper. Brent came and sat on the bed "now you know I wouldnt harm our son" he said as he rubbed Jjs hair. JJ winced. He didnt know how much his touch hurt. "come over and give your mom a hug son" he said to Henry. Henry was so confused, he pushed his hair from his face and stood. Brent turned to JJ " you see how you influence him? He doesnt listen either." JJ held her breath scared that another hit would come her way. " I said give your mother a hug" Brent yelled at Henry. Henry walked slowly over to JJ. "its okay honey" JJ whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry gave JJ a hug" mommy!" he started crying. JJ broke out in sobs. She couldnt wait to see her sons face and hear his voice again, but she didnt want to see him in this place. She didnt want him to see her like this. "okay thats enough" Brent interrupted. Henry hugged JJ tighter. Jjs breath was caught in her chest. The pain in her ribs was so severe that she started to see black dots. She never thought a hug from her son would result in pain. " henry honey thats enough hugging" JJ managed to say. Henry pulled back. He had snot over his face. JJ almost hugged him again but couldnt bear that pain again. "i just thought that he should be here for the wedding" Brent said. JJ's heart dropped. "wedding?" JJ asked Brent smiled and got on one knee. "jennifer Jareau will you marry me?" He had a ring in his hand. Henry looked at his mom. Just play along, Just play along she kept repeating to herself. "yes" JJ said with a smile. Henry just stared at his mom. Would she be there forever?

"i think i"ve heard someone say those words before" Emily said as she looked up from yet another useless file. "what words?" reid asked. "the unsub, when I was on the phone with JJ he barged in and said 'you're gonna learn to respect me'" Emily answered lost in thought. "do you think we know this person as well?" Hotch asked. Emily paced back and forth "im not sure, I think so" "Well the line itself says that he as low self esteem. In fact, the unsub was bullied as a child." Reid stated " yeah and the bullying didnt stop there he suffered from child abuse too." Morgan said to no one in particular. Hotch searched through so many files that his fingers were getting calyses. The phrase was running through his mind "you're going o learn to respect me" he whispered o himself. "Brent... Brent Potter" Hotch raised up from his seat. "what'd you say Hotch?" Morgan asked. "it's Brent Potter. His wife and son were killed by, The reaper. JJ was the first on the scene." Hotch went on. " He must think that JJ was the cause of his family being killed." Reid added. " Ti him it probably looks like JJ didn't do anything, she sat there and watched his family die for all he knows." Emily sat there stunned. Why couldn't she figure that out? She felt useless right now sitting there looking like a deer in head lights. Garcia immediately went to her lab and began searching on' anything she can find about this Brent Potter. She hated even typing his name in. The letters seemed to be grooved into her keyboard when his information came up. She searched for everything that could be relevant she found that his wife's family had an old house about 30 miles from the BAU. Garcia rushed to get the information back to the team. "What you got for me baby girl" Morgan's voiced boomed through the phone. Garcia relayed the information and programmed the directions into the car's GPS.

JJ sat there staring at always thought he took ater her moe than Will. His long blonde hair was a replica of JJ's, but now he looks more like will wit his big puppy dog eyes. She wondered how Brent found him. She had sent Henry and Will way. Will she thought, he's so stubborn he probably pretended to leave town ,but stayed to insure JJ's safety. Brent setting things up for their "wedding" anoyed her so much. JJ decided to break the silence "So what are we gonna do after this?" "What?" Brent asked while scratching his head."I /mean everyone has a honey moon right?" jj inquired. She was really interested in what Brent had to say. "Here you go little man" Brent said completely ignoring JJ's question. "this is the most important part in the ceremony. You get to hand me the ring so I can put it on mommy, okay? You think you can do that?" Brent was bending over toward Henry with a smile on his face... a genuine one " Why isn't daddy here?" Henry blurted out. "Daddy is here" Brent said while pointing to himself. " No. I mean my _real_ daddy. His name's Will" JJ wishe Henry hadn't said that, it would only anger Brent. Brent said nothing at all he went back to preparing his ultimate ceremony in the small cluttered house.


	10. Chapter 10

Brent was pacing the floor making sure everything was in in its' place, being finicky about every little detail. JJ didn't understand what he was so cautious about. It wasn't like it was an _actual_ceremony. All he had was a bunch of boxes piled on top of each other a chair for Henry so he could play the ring barrier and be a witness to the wedding. "I know I'm forgetting something...what is it?" Brent said while snapping his fingers trying to force himself to push out the thought. " That's it how can I forget the most important thing?" Brent rushed up the stairs apparently he remembered what was so important. He came rushing back down with a huge white cloth wrapped in plastic. JJ's heart sank down to her toes when she see what the psychotic man was holding in his hand. "okay this has gone too far" JJ thought to herself.

The BAU team rushed out of their office to the two trucks. ""Do you think we should call for back up before we get there?" Emily asked as soon as she and Hotch got settled in. " No having backup and bringing all those sirens and guns would only make the unsub act out." This was the first time Emily was really truly nervous about taking down an unsub. Since the first day on the job Emily was always a hard ass, but now she couldn't feel anymore helpless.

Brent stared at JJ with a toothy smile. JJ was so tired of his antics she didn't even ask herself why was he staring at her that way. "This is for you" Brent said handing JJ the white cloth. "what is it?" JJ asked although she knew exactly what it was. She was trying to stall because in the back of her mind she knew her team was coming for her. "It's your wedding dress" Brent said. JJ stared at the raggedy dress that must have belonged to his wife. "Go ahead put it on" Brent shooed JJ off to the bathroom. JJ began to walk toward the bathroom. She turned around and looked at Henry's face, he looked so scared and clueless. "No" JJ said in a low scratchy voice. "what?" Brent asked when it was clear that he had indeed understood her. The house wasn't that big and she hadn't walked that far. "I said no... I'm not going to put the dress on" JJ swallowed hard and pushed her blonde bangs out of her face. Brent rushed over to her and grabbed her face so hard that she fell to her knees." I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN TO RESPECT ME NOW GO IN THE BACK AND PUT ON THE DAMN DRESS WERE YOU RAISED BY WOLVES? I SEE I HAVE TO TRAIN YOU IS THAT WHAT YOU NEED? TO BE TRAINED?"" Brent still had her face while he shook her with every word that he screamed. Henry began to cry out loud "stop hurting my mommy" he screamed.

"Are we almost there?" Emily asked while wringing her hands. "Almost" Hotch said without taking his eyes off the road. Emily checked the time on her watch. "god the time was going so slow" she thought. They should be there by now.

Brent went for Henry "Shut up you hear me this is between me and your mom." JJ tried to get Henry away from Brent but her ribs hurt to o much. She began to slowly crawl toward them, it took every muscle in her body to do this simple task. She let go of the breath that she had no idea that she was holding and yelled "Leave him alone he's just a child!"

Morgan and Reid waited for Hotch and Emily to pull in behind them. "hes gonna try to run when we confront him" Morgan said "then we surround him" Emily said. Morgan and Emily goes to the back of the house. "They're in there I hear JJ" Morgan whispered. Brent smacked JJ to the floor, and she lay there in a ball. "he needs discipline or he would turn out just like you" Brent said as he grabbed JJ  
s hair making her look at him. JJ winced and bit her bottom lip. " stop right there Potter!" Morgan yelled. Brent stopped in his tracks. JJ didn't have to look up she knew who's voice it was. She felt so relieved she let out a big sigh. Brent stood JJ up still holding her hair. "see what you did?" He yanked her hair with every word. ."He said stop Potter" Emily came from behind Brent. ""Oh its the bitch!" Brent laughed as he turned toward her. "let her go" Emily commanded. "how'd you like your little medicine?" he shot back. He put his arm around JJ's neck preventing her from running. "She said let her go" Hotch chimed in. "you guys gonna take my family away from me again?" Brent said with tears in his eyes. "huh?" he asked while turning around to face Morgan. JJ took all of the strength that she had and elbowed him in the ribs. He stumbled and let go of JJ. She fell to the ground and the team swarmed him. "Brent potter you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Jennifer Jareau and Her son Henry."Emily read him his rights and hand cuffed him. Reid went to see if JJ was okay. When JJ finally raised her face Reid was distraught at the huge gash on her fore head "oh my gosh...we need a medic"Hotch called for medical assistance and went over to help JJ. "it's not as bad as it looks guys" JJ said while the two men helped her sit up. "I'm just glad you guys came." JJ whispered. "Of course we came JJ why wouldn't we? " Hotch said. "Thank you...thank you" JJ said while being lifted into the ambulance. "take care of Henry for me, and please tell Will not to worry too much." JJ told Emily. "no problem I wont let you down this time." Emily whispered and walked away.


End file.
